Happy Family's
by FreyaCarter
Summary: Charlie and Brax's relationship is finally out in the open, but what happens when Brax introduces a new family member? Summary not great please read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I have just come up with, hopefully you will like it. This is a Chax story, which is based around the time Brax and Charlie's relationship went public.**

**Here is the first chapter please let e know what you think.**

"Try again" Brax said as he poked his head up from under the bonnet of Charlie's car. Charlie was sat in the driver's seat of the car; she turned the key in the ignition again.

"No nothing, it's no good Brax we are going to have to call roadside recovery" Charlie grumbled "It's going to cost a fortune to fix"

"Nah, not necessarily. I'll give Dan a call" Brax said as he stood upright and pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

"Er…is Dan qualified?" Charlie was hoping Dan wasn't just another River Boy.

"Yes Charlie Dan is completely qualified" Brax replied before speaking into his phone. After Brax hung up he made his way back to Charlie who was now stood in front of the car. Brax looped his arms around Charlie and pulled her towards him, he kissed her passionately. Charlie pulled away quickly.

"Brax what are you doing?" she giggled as he planted gentle kisses down her neck

"What does it look like I'm doing, we have half an hour to kill" he replied as he continued to kiss her neck. Charlie smiled before grabbing his belt and pulling him towards her.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

After their moment of madness Charlie and Brax were stood near the car waiting for Dan, Charlie was relieved when she saw a Ute driving towards them; it was similar to Brax's Ute but red. Brax started to walk towards the red Ute which had now pulled up in front of the car.

Charlie wasn't sure what she expected Dan to look like, she had a feeling he would probably look like all the other River Boys. So you can imagine how shocked she was when she watched Dan climbing out of the Ute, the first thing Charlie noticed was the pair of gold ballerina pumps.

Dan wasn't a man; Dan was in fact a woman. Charlie was stunned as she watched the woman approach. Dan was about the same height and build as Ruby. She had light brown hair and green eyes, and she was wearing dark blue denim short shorts and a yellow strapless boob tube which was fitted around the bust and hung to just above her shorts.

Charlie watched curiously as Brax approached Dan, she frowned as she saw him wrap his arms around her tightly and lift her off the floor. "Hey beautiful" he whispered before returning her gently to the floor. Dan turned and saw Charlie glaring at her.

"You must be Charlie" she smiled as she approached her. Charlie nodded "Hi I'm Daniella. Brax has told me all about you" Dan said as she reached out her hand. Charlie shook it.

"Is this the car?" Daniella said as she walked towards Charlie's car "Can you grab me my tool box out of the Ute" Brax grabbed a blue metal tool box out of the Ute and took it over to Daniella, before returning to stand next to Charlie.

"Dan Aye?" Charlie wondered. Brax just grinned, he had a feeling Charlie was jealous.

"Yup" he replied "Daniella Jacobs"

"So how do you know her?" Brax grinned widely; he could see Charlie wasn't impressed.

"Relax Charles, she is my cousin" Brax finally decided to put Charlie out of her misery; he smiled as he watched Charlie's frown turn into a smile.

Suddenly they heard the engine start in Charlie's car "Thank you so much" Charlie grinned "How much do I owe you?"

"Nah, its fine" Daniella smiled at Charlie before turning to Brax "You owe me Braxton. It was meant to be my day off today" she teased before walking towards her Ute. She stopped and turned back to face Brax "Oh Brax I'm doing a party at mine tonight for Jack's birthday, I spoke to Heath about it and he said you would be there but I just wondered if you were bring any guests with you?"

"Er Yeh, just Charlie and Casey's girlfriend Ruby" Brax replied. Daniella got in the Ute did a quick turn in the road and drove back in the direction she came from.

Brax got back into Charlie's car and the pair of them headed back to the bay "So what's the story with Daniella then?" Charlie wondered "I take it she is either a relative on your mum's side or maybe your dad's sister's daughter?"

"Er…No she's my Dads brothers' daughter, she's a Braxton" Brax answered.

"So why is she called Jacob's" Charlie asked curiously.

"She's married, to a man called Billy Jacobs" Brax explained with a cheeky smile "So are you coming tonight?"

"Yes of course it would be rude not too" Charlie grinned. She was keen to find out more about this cousin of Brax's.

**Please let me know what you thought. I would love to hear your comments.**


	2. Uninvited Guest

Charlie wasn't sure what to wear for the party. Brax told her something casual would be fine so she opted for a yellow summer dress and white thong sandals. She left her hair down so it would hang around her shoulders. "Rubes are you ready?" Charlie yelled in the direction of Ruby's bedroom.

"Yeh I'm coming" Ruby replied as she made her way into the lounge. Ruby was wearing a pair of white mid-length shorts, a pale blue singlet and a pair of pale blue ballerina pumps. Her hair was in a long plait on the side which fell over her left shoulder. As the girls gathered their bags and things they were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Brax and Casey.

"You ready to go?" Brax asked as he pulled Charlie towards him for a kiss. Charlie frowned at what the boys were wearing they were both dressed in board shorts and t-shirts.

"Am I overdressed?" Charlie wondered as she looked down at her own outfit.

"Nah baby you look great" Brax said as he took her hand and led her towards her car, they had agreed that Charlie would drive in her car. Brax, Charlie, Ruby and Casey were going in Charlie's car and Heath was taking his Ute.

Xoxoxooxoxoxo

Charlie was curious as she followed Brax's instructions he had told her to turn off the main road down a track, as she continued to drive both her and Ruby were stunned by what they saw at the bottom of the track it was a huge house, with a porch and a huge brown front door. "Wow" Ruby gasped as she looked at the house through the window. Both Brax and Casey threw eachother a smile. Charlie and Ruby wondered if they had got the right place.

It wasn't until they got out of the car they could hear the music, as Ruby looked around the front of the house it was then she knew they had the right house. Parked outside were cars and Ute's. Charlie recognized the vehicles instantly, they belonged the River Boy's. As they walked towards the front door they saw it open, standing behind it was Daniella. She was wearing a pair of black high waist short shorts and a sparkly grey singlet. Daniella's hair was hanging around her shoulders; it was straight with a sweeping fringe "Hi" she sung as she skipped down the steps toward them. Brax gave her a quick hug, "Good god, and to think I used to call you titch" she giggled as she looked up at Casey.

Casey laughed and pulled her into a hug "And you must be Ruby?" Daniella grinned as she pulled away from Casey and moved towards Ruby.

"Yep" Ruby replied as she gave Daniella a hug.

"It's still running then" Daniella said as she turned her attention to Charlie.

"Yeh, thanks again for this morning" Charlie smiled, Daniella looked up as she heard another car arrive on the drive way, it was Heath in his Ute. Daniella smiled as she watched him get out.

"You needn't think you are parking that piece of scrap on my driveway" she teased as she headed towards him.

"Oi, this ain't scrap. Its classic" Heath replied as he pulled Daniella into a hug "Hey baby" he sighed.

"Hey, now come on Jack's been waiting for you" Daniella said as she led them through the house into the garden. Charlie was very eager to find out who Jack was; Brax hadn't told her a lot about him only that he was Danni's older brother.

The first thing Ruby noticed about the garden was that it was huge, there was party bunting everywhere, on some tables near the side of the house Ruby noticed all the beer and other drinks, she also noticed the table with salad and cobs for burgers. In the far corner of the garden was a huge built in BBQ with 6 River Boys standing around it.

The first thing Charlie noticed was the amount of River Boys sat in the garden drinking beer and eating burgers, the next thing her attention was drawn too was the swimming pool, Charlie watched as two children climbed out of the pool "Uncle Brax" the little boy yelled as he ran towards Brax.

"Hey Buddy" Brax laughed as he hugged him, Charlie was surprised especially when a little girl ran and did the same.

Daniella had returned with some drinks "Oh that's my son Mason he's eight and my daughter Caitlin, she's 10" Daniella smiled as she handed the drinks to Brax heath, Charlie, Ruby and Casey. "Jack's just inside he'll be out in a minute"

After a few minutes the Birthday boy finally appeared "Here he is the birthday star" Heath called causing them to look up "Hey Jack, Jack" he smiled as he walked towards him.

Charlie and Ruby both threw eachother a look as they watched the Braxton brothers making a fuss over this guy. It was quite obvious to them both now that Jack wasn't an ordinary 30 year old man, Jack had Downs Syndrome "Brax, Heath. Oh Casey" Jack squealed, he was overjoyed to see the boys. Charlie was gob smacked she had never seen this side to Brax before, not to mention this side of the rest of the River Boys, they all seemed so good with him.

Xoxoxoxoxox

It had been a few hours since Charlie and the rest of them had arrived at Daniella's house; the party was now in full swing. Brax and Heath were talking to the River Boys, Ruby and Casey were playing in the pool with Mason and Caitlin and Charlie was sat with Daniella. They were both laughing as they watched Jack on his DJ decks "He's pretty good" Charlie smiled.

"Yeh, he loves music" Danni replied as she watched her brother.

"It must be tough" Charlie asked curiously.

"No not really, Jack lives in his own flat in Yabbie Creek" Danni explained "There are wardens there. He gets the chance to be independent but I can rest easy knowing people are on hand to take care of him"

"Don't your mum and dad help?" Charlie wondered, Danni smiled

"Nah there idea of help is a cheque in the mail" she replied, suddenly their attention was drawn to the song that had just come on.

"DANNI its fast five" Jack yelled, Charlie looked confused as Danza Kuduro played loudly over the speakers.

"Jack's favourite movies are the Fast and Furious ones, he can tell you every car and every song from all of them films" Danni explained "Did you want another drink?" she asked as she stood up. Charlie nodded.

"Yes please" she said as she continued to watch Jack, Brax came and sat down beside her.

"Hey baby having fun?" Brax asked as he kissed Charlie's temple. Charlie grinned and nodded.

"Yeh it's awesome, hey where is Danni's husband, she hasn't mentioned him" Charlie asked she didn't want to mention him to Danni in case there was a bad story behind it.

"He's in Afghanistan; he's been on an 8 month tour" Brax explained "He's due back home in a couple of weeks"

"Oh my gosh poor Danni" Charlie sighed she couldn't imagine being without Brax for that long.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Danni had gone inside to get some more drinks and ice. She came out of the house with a bag of ice in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other. Danni saw Heath talking to Jack so she headed over to him "So buddy got your eyes on any women?" Heath asked Jack who grinned widely "Oh my god you have haven't you. So come on spill"

"A gentleman never tells" Jack grinned cheekily "Isn't that right Danni"

Danni laughed "Yes Jack that's right"

"Hey Danni where are them drinks I'm dying of thirst over here" Brax yelled interrupting the conversation. Danni started to walk over to him before stopping dead.

"Oh my god" she gasped with tears in her eyes, she dropped the tray and ice instantly. The sound of the glasses smashing on the ground caused the rest of the party to stop and look at what had made Danni react in such a way. Charlie and Brax just looked at eachother curiously; neither of them knew how Danni would react when they saw who was standing in front of her.

Casey, Ruby and the kids had swum to the side of the pool to see who had arrived Casey too was stunned by this person's arrival.

**Sorry to end so bluntly, I wanted to save the revelation of the person or people for the next chapter. I would be interest to know who you think it is please review.**


	3. Homecoming!

_**Previously**_

_Charlie and Brax just looked at eachother curiously; neither of them knew how Danni would react when they saw who was standing in front of her._

_Casey, Ruby and the kids had swum to the side of the pool to see who had arrived Casey too was stunned by this person's arrival_.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The whole garden was in complete silence as Danni just stared at the figure of a man for a few moments. This man was tall and quite well built, he had short black hair and was wearing dark grey cargo pants and a black t-shirt which was quite fitted and showed off the fact this man worked out.

"Billy" Danni gasped; no sound came out of her mouth though. Danni hopped over the broken glass and ran towards Billy.

Billy dropped his rucksack on the floor, he had an idea what was coming as soon as he saw Danni's face. Danni leapt up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Billy looped one of his arms around Danni's back and held her in place as he reached the other hand up behind her neck and pulled her closer to him, as the kiss intensified Billy felt his fingers getting tangled in strands of Danni's hair.

Charlie's eyes were full of tears as she witnessed this emotional reunion, although she didn't know Danni very well it was apparent just how much these two had missed eachother "I take it that's Billy" Charlie whispered to Brax, he grinned.

"Nah Danni greets every strange guy who comes to the house like that" Brax replied in a sarcastic tone. Charlie laughed "Oh shut up" she replied as she hit his arm playfully.

"Ew, get a room" Jack yelled breaking the awkward silence and making everyone laugh including Billy and Danni.

Billy gently returned Danni's feet to the floor. "DADDY" both children squealed as they came rushing towards Billy nearly knocking him over.

"Hey you" he grinned as he bent forwards and gave them both a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you had leave?" Danni wondered why Billy had kept his early leave quiet.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I couldn't get the time off I'd asked for, why you worried I would have caught you with your boyfriend" Billy joked.

"Whatever" Danni said as she hit his chest.

Danni was finding it extremely hard to keep her hands off her husband at this point, she hadn't seen him in eight months, well not in the flesh anyway "Come on, lets put your stuff inside" she suggested causing Billy to flash her a cheeky grin, he knew exactly what she had in mind.

"Dan we have guests baby" he replied "Maybe later"

"Uh no way. Now" Danni demanded "Hey you guys don't mind if I go and help my husband unpack do you?"

"Oi Oi" a couple of the boys yelled. "That's what they call it now is it?" Heath said loudly causing both Danni and Billy to laugh. Danni picked up Billy's bag, grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

"Where are they going Uncle Casey can we go too?" Caitlin asked, Casey laughed.

"No your mum and dad will be out soon" he replied, knowing full well exactly what Danni and Billy had gone inside for. I think it was safe to say everyone knew what they had gone inside for.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

It was almost and hour later when Danni finally appeared, she had changed into a pink summer dress; her hair was in a loose bun. Charlie giggled as she saw Danni reappear "Where's Billy?" Brax asked with a cheeky tone.

"Having a cold shower" Danni laughed as she got herself a beer, she noticed the kids were still playing in the pool. It wasn't long before Billy arrived in the garden he had changed into a pair of black boardies and a white vest. Brax and Heath were the first to go and say hello "Hey mate it's good to see you" Brax said as he gave Billy a hug, Heath did the same. Most of the river boys followed suit laving Jack until last "Hey Buddy" Billy grinned as he hugged Jack.

"Hello Billy I'm so glad you are back, Danni's missed you so much" Jack smiled, before either of them could speak again they were interrupted by Caitlin and Mason

"Dad come and play with us" Caitlin pleaded, Billy shrugged and handed Danni his beer before pulling off his vest revealing his extremely toned torso and jumping into the pool.

Both the children squealed excitedly, Danni smiled as she watched all three of them swimming around in the pool, Jack came and gently put his arm around his sister "This is the best birthday ever Danni, Thank you"

"Your welcome mate" Danni replied as she kissed Jack's cheek.

"I love you Dan" he added, Danni felt a tear in her eye. She loved to hear her brother say those words.

"I love you too Jack" she replied as she turned to hug him properly.

"Heath was right what he said before you know, I have got a girlfriend" Danni looked at her brother's cheeky face and smiled.

"Oh you have, have you? And when am I going to get to meet her" Danni asked.

"I was going to ask her around to your house for tea, maybe tomorrow" Jack suggested, Danni laughed.

"Yeah ok Buddy, what's her name?" Danni wondered, she loved the fact that her brother was so excited about having a girlfriend, after everything he had gone through in his life he deserved to be happy.

"Harriet and she is beautiful" He beamed.

"Who's beautiful?" Charlie interrupted.

"Jack was telling me about his girlfriend" Danni explained.

"Really oh wow" Charlie replied she couldn't help feeling close to this family even though she had only just met them. There was something about the way they pulled people towards them and made everyone feel welcome in their home.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

It was around 3am when the party finally finished and everyone had gone home. Danni had made up the bed in the spare room for Jack; she didn't think it was fair for him to go home by himself. After tidying up Danni finally joined Billy on the sofa "Aren't you tired baby?" she asked curiously as she tangled her legs inside his.

"Nah, I slept on the plane. I haven't seen you in eight months believe me the last thing I want to do is sleep right now" he grinned "I just want to lay here for a while and remind myself of every little detail about you"

Danni snuggled her head into Billy's chest "I love you" she sighed.

"I love you too" he replied "Hey did your mum get in touch" he wondered when he remembered he hadn't seen Danni's parents.

"Nah they sent him a cheque for a few hundred dollars and that's about it" Danni replied sadly "I thought they would have made the effort for his 30th"

"Yeh well, he knows we'll always be here for him" Billy said as he traced Danni's back with his fingers.

Although neither of them felt tired, as soon as they were in each others arms again it wasn't long before Danni and Billy drifted off to sleep together on the sofa.

**Ok please review, I would love to hear what you think so far. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far it means a lot.**

**Just to make you aware I imagine Billy to look a bit like Mark Salling (Puk from Glee)**

**Also I am also working on another fanfic called Blast from the Past. If you haven't read it all ready please do I would be extremely interested to hear what you think so drop me a review.**


	4. Catching up!

Danni was surprised when she woke up in her bed, she was pretty sure she had false asleep on the sofa. Danni put her hand on the bed in front of her to reach for Billy, but he wasn't there. Danni had a feeling she knew where he would be, she got out of bed and slipped on her electric blue silk dressing gown before heading into the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Billy said when he saw his wife walking sleepily towards him. Danni wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey you, why aren't you in bed? What time is it?" Danni wondered. Billy smiled as he returned Danni's hug.

"Its 11.30, I was going to make you breakfast in bed" Billy grinned, Danni looked at the pan on the side.

"Mmm yum" Danni said as she saw the scrambled eggs cooking "It seems very quiet where are the kids?" Danni wondered.

"Oh my mum dropped by earlier, she has taken them to the beach for the day. She though we would want some time to ourselves today" Billy now had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Really? Oh my god did I ever tell you how much I love your mum" Danni beamed she too was now wearing a cheeky grin.

After breakfast Billy and Danni headed to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the afternoon.

Charlie had been looking for Brax for about an hour, she finally found him on the beach "Hey you" Brax smiled as he saw her approach.

"Hi, what happened to our lunch date?" Brax could see Charlie was annoyed.

"Oh shit I'm sorry baby I forgot. What with Billy coming home last night" Brax explained. Charlie's face warmed a little.

"Yeh I guess that was pretty fantastic, I almost cried myself when I saw them hugging like that" Charlie remembered how romantic Billy's return was.

Brax just nodded, he never really talked about feelings like that "So what's the story with them two anyway?" Charlie wondered.

"Oh what Danni and Billy, well they have been together since we were kids. When Billy turned 18 he decided to join the army. Danni was devastated but she stood by him anyway. They got married before he went to Afghanistan then Danni fell pregnant with Caitlin. Billy came back after his 6 months tour and stayed at home for two years before being called back out there. Danni had already had Mason by then" Brax explained "Billy spends his time coming backwards and forwards between home and Afghanistan"

"It must be so hard for her, I mean not knowing if he is coming back home or not" Charlie realised how hard it must have been for Danni to live like this.

"Yeh, every time she hears about it on the news or radio it's like her whole world stops. I remember we were at her house once having a BBQ; it was just after Billy had gone back out there. There was a knock at the door, Danni shouted me and Heath" Brax took a deep breath "As soon as we opened the door and saw the MOD I remember we had to catch Danni, her legs just went dead. I still remember the scream even to this day"

"Oh my god it must have been awful, what happened?" Charlie asked curiously.

"One of the van's Billy was driving had been hit, Billy didn't have any serious injuries just a broken arm and dislocated shoulder" Brax explained "It was still hard though, Billy's best friend was killed in that attack"

Charlie shook her head; she found it hard to take in. This couple had been through so much together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danni felt so good to be wrapped in Billy's arms again, she had missed him so much. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating for a few moments before lifting her head to talk to him.

"What are you thinking baby?" she asked him curiously.

"I'm thinking how good this feels" Billy replied as he reached forwards and kissed her "I have missed you so much baby"

"I know I have missed you too" Danni smiled as she traced Billy's chest with her finger tips.

Later that evening Billy's mum had brought the kids home. Danni was cooking tea and Billy was in the lounge playing on the Wii with Caitlin and Mason. Danni had remembered she had told Jack he could bring his girlfriend round to meet them, as she put the salad in the fridge there was a knock at the door "Right on time" Billy smiled as he headed to the door followed closely by Danni.

"Hey Jack" Billy said as he gave Jack a hug "And this must be Harriet?" Billy smiled as he opened the door wider s Jack and Harriet could come in.

Danni hugged her brother and his girlfriend, she noticed Harriet too had downs syndrome. "So Harriet Jack tells me you like pasta" Danni smiled.

"Ooh yes it's my favourite. I like Carbonara the best" Harriet replied with a big smile on her face.

"Oh that's good then because that's what I made, pasta with salad and crusty bread" Danni said as she showed Harriet into the lounge "Ok Harriet this is Caitlin and Mason" Danni introduced the shy young girl to the kids.

"Hello" Harriet said as she gave them a little wave.

Billy was stood next to Jack as they watch Harriet and Danni chatting "So what do you think?" Jack asked Billy.

"You've done good Jack, she's hot" Billy smiled "It's a good job I'm married to your sister" he joked, Jack laughed.

"Oh we both know you only have eyes for Dan" he replied as he headed towards Harriet.

Danni and Billy were now stood together watching Jack and Harriet; Jack put his arm around her and kissed her cheek "Your family are so kind Jack" Harriet whispered.

"I told you they'd like you" Jack replied with a smile.

**Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter is more of a filler chapter, but I can assure you there is some drama coming up soon.**


	5. Bad Dreams

Danni woke suddenly as she felt Billy tossing and turning beside her. He had started to call out in his sleep. Billy had been back at home for a few weeks now and these nightmares were becoming more regular.

"Billy" Danni whispered as she shook Billy gently. Billy was sweating "Baby" she whispered again. Suddenly Billy shot up and lashed out, as he threw his arms out he hit Danni across the face. Danni tried to hide the pain as she pulled Billy towards her, Billy was now sobbing in her arms, he had no idea what he had just done.

"Shh it's ok" Danni soothed as she held him tightly.

-x-

Danni was horrified when she looked in the mirror the next morning and saw the huge bruise on her cheek bone. Danni had no idea Billy had hit her that hard, she tried to cover the mark with make up but the blackness just came through.

Billy was devastated as he walked in the bathroom and put his arms around Danni's waist. It wasn't until he looked up and into the mirror that he saw the mark "Let me see that" he said as he turned her round to face him. He used his hand to lift Danni's face up gently "Did I…?" Billy asked with tears in his eyes.

"Its ok babe it was an accident" Danni smiled weakly as she tried to move away.

"No it's not ok, Dan I'm so sorry" Billy replied as he took Danni's hands "I didn't know"

"Hey come on its ok really" Danni smiled as she pulled Billy towards her and kissed him. Billy paused for a few moments before pulling her towards him the kiss was now more passionate. Danni pulled away gently and led Billy back to the bedroom by his hand.

-x-

Billy and Danni were laid in bed when they heard a knock on the bedroom door "Mum, Dad" it was Caitlin, she opened the door a poked her head round it "I thought we were going to the beach today"

"Yeah we are" Billy smiled "Give us ten minutes"

Billy and Danni quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Billy was wearing a pair of black and red board shorts and a grey t-shirt and flip flops. Danni was wearing a pair of light blue denim short shorts a red bikini and a white singlet over the top. She too was wearing flip flops and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

Caitlin and Mason were already sat at the table waiting for them. "Hey why don't we go to the Diner for breakfast?" Billy suggested. Danni smiled as she watched the kids rush around grabbing there beach bags.

"Come on mum lets go" Caitlin beamed as she grabbed her mum's hand.

-X-

After breakfast Danni and Billy and the kids headed to the beach. Danni smiled as she watched Brax and Charlie walk along the beach hand in hand.

"Hey you" Danni beamed as she skipped over to them "Why don't you join us, we were just about to have a sand castle competition"

Brax grinned and looked at Charlie "Yeh ok" Charlie smiled, Brax knew how competitive Charlie was and couldn't help but laugh as he watched her head towards Billy and the kids.

As he turned back to Danni he frowned when he saw her cheek "Dan" was all he could manage before being cut off.

"It's not what you think I'll explain later ok" Danni replied as she looked at Brax. He nodded reluctantly and followed her.

"So who's on whose team?" Danni smiled

"Its boys against girls mum so Brax is on their team and you are on mine and Charlie's team" Caitlin explained as she threw Danni a spade.

"Cool" Danni replied as she started digging.

-x-x-x-

"So are you guys coming to Angelo's later?" Brax wondered as he stood up from digging to admire the boy's creation "It's a karaoke night" he added causing Danni to laugh.

"You're holding a karaoke night at your place, honestly?" she teased "I gotta see this" she added.

"Hey I said I was holding it not singing" Brax replied.

"Can we come too?" Mason asked.

"Sorry buddy strictly adults I'm afraid" Brax answered Mason's question.

"You can go to your Gran's" Billy added.

-x-x-x-x

Later that evening Billy and Danni dropped the kids off at Billy's parent's house before heading to Angelo's.

Brax watched as Danni and Billy walked towards the bar Billy was wearing dark Blue jeans and a red and blue check shirt with black canvas trainers.

Danni was wearing a red and black maxi dress and black ballerina pumps; her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders. Brax put a beer on the bar for Billy and Danni before they had even asked for it.

"Thanks babe" Danni smiled as she took swig "When does karaoke start?" she asked as she looked at the tables full of people. Danni smiled when she spotted Charlie sat at a table with Ruby and some other people. Danni grabbed Billy's hand and led him towards the table.

"Oh hi guys" Charlie grinned as she stood up and gave Danni a hug "Glad you came" she added.

"You kidding, Brax doing karaoke is a must see" Danni teased as she looked at the curious looking people at the table.

"Oh guys this is Danni and Billy Jacobs" Charlie introduced Danni and Billy "That's Bianca, Irene, Colleen, Alf, Marilyn and that's Alf's daughter Roo" Charlie explained as she pointed at each person in turn "Colleen, Billy has just come back from a tour in Afghanistan" Charlie said as she pushed Billy towards Colleen causing Danni to laugh a little.

"Oh a soldier, our very own local hero" Colleen grinned proudly as she pulled out a chair for Billy to sit on. Danni smiled and walked back to the bar to Brax, she knew he still wanted to know what had happened to her face.

Heath was now stood at the bar and he didn't look to happy about the bruise on Danni's cheek. Although it wasn't obvious to most people Heath spotted it straight away.

"What the hell is that?" Heath snapped as he grabbed Danni's face gently and turned it to the side so he could get a better look, Danni knocked his hand away quickly.

"It was an accident" Danni frowned as she moved closer to Heath.

"How can that possibly be an accident?" Heath replied furiously.

Brax knew Heath would react like this. Heath had always been extremely close to Danni, he used to stick up for her at school and they shared the same hobbies, cars, building and riding Trail Bikes. Heath would never let anyone hurt Danni, not even her husband.

"He was dreaming about Afghan and he lashed out in his sleep. I swear he didn't mean to do it" Danni explained and Heath relaxed a little. He knew this must be the truth because the more he thought about it the more he realised Billy would never hurt Danni on purpose.

x-x-x-x

As the karaoke got into full swing Danni couldn't help but laugh when she saw Billy get up on the stage and sit behind a keyboard "What's he doing?" she giggled as she put her face in Charlie's shoulder. Liam announced Billy to everyone and they all clapped and cheered.

"This ones for you baby" Billy smiled as he looked straight at Danni and started to play. Everyone was stunned by how good he was and they were even more shocked when he opened his mouth to sing "On the days I can't see your eyes, I don't even want to open my mine…" Billy was singing God Damn Your Beautiful by Chester Lee, and he was doing it extremely well.

Danni's eyes were filled with tears as Billy continued to sing a song that held so many memories for them both. Even Heath and Brax had sat up a paid attention neither of them had ever heard him sing properly.

"Wow" Charlie gasped when he had finished "That so sweet" she too had tears in her eyes.

Billy walked down off the stage and towards Danni, he kissed her lips gently and put his arms around her "I love you so much baby" he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too" she replied as she pulled away a little

"Where can I get me one of them?" Roo joked to Marilyn as she watched Billy and Danni.

"I don't know but I think we all need one" Colleen cooed.

**Ok so this chapter is just a filler kind. I have a little bit of drama planned in the next one. I just wanted a nice happy chapter so please review x x x**


	6. Family Troubles

Danni giggled as she watched Caitlin and Mason creeping up the hallway with a video recorder, they were recording Billy sleeping. "Go and jump on him Mason" Caitlin whispered. Mason just looked at Danni. She smiled and nodded as she turned to watch him creep over to the bed.

Mason dived on top of his dad "Gotcha" he laughed, but something happened that Danni didn't expect. Billy reacted like he was still in Afghanistan; he grabbed Mason round the neck and slammed him on the bed. It wasn't until Caitlin screamed that Billy realised what he had done "Mason Buddy I" Billy tried but it was too late Mason quickly got off the bed and ran past Danni and into his bedroom.

Billy sat back against the wall with his hands on his head, Danni could see the tears in his eyes, she quickly turned and went after her son. Caitlin was sat on the bed with Mason "That was my fault mate I'm sorry I didn't think" Danni apologised as she put her arms around Mason.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Danni had finally calmed Mason down she headed back into her bedroom to talk to Billy "Is he ok?" Billy asked as Danni sat on the bed beside him.

"Yeah he'll be fine" Danni replied "What happened?"

"I don't know I just thought it was…I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him" Billy tried to explain.

"I know you didn't but you do need help baby" Danni said softly "Maybe you could get in touch with the MOD, surely they offer counselling"

"You think I need to see a shrink" Billy snapped "You think I'm crazy"

"No I didn't mean that, baby you just need to talk about all this" Danni tried to get through to Billy but he wasn't listening. Billy just put on his shorts and walked out of the room.

Danni watched helplessly as Billy got in the car and disappeared, she had no idea what was going on inside Billy's head, but she did have bigger things to think about. Danni closed her bedroom door before walking towards the chest of drawers and took out a small paper bag. Inside the bag was a home pregnancy test.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Billy pulled up in the car-park of his Army Base headquarters he knew Danni was right, he did need to talk to someone but he wasn't sure if it was the right sort of talking Danni wanted him to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danni watched the kids playing in the garden, out of the kitchen window; she looked down at the pregnancy test that was on the draining board in front of her the result wasn't what she had expected **pregnant 2-3 weeks **Was showing in the little window. Danni knew she would have to talk to Billy about this as soon as he got home. She was shocked when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hi" Heath beamed as Danni opened the door "I just came to drop this off for Billy can I come in"

Danni nodded and opened the door so Heath could come in. He walked straight into the kitchen and put the crate of beers on the table. As Heath turned he saw the pregnancy test on the draining board "Oh wow you're pregnant" Heath smiled. Danni just nodded Heath noticed instantly something was worrying her "Everything ok?" he asked.

Danni shook her head "Not really, Billy still isn't coping with being at home and to be honest I'm not sure if 'that' is a good thing" Danni explained pointing to the pregnancy test.

"Hey look at me" Heath said as he put his hands on both of Danni's arms "I know Billy is going through some stuff right now, but he loves you Dan"

"He nearly strangled Mason this morning" Danni interrupted.

"He what?" Heath snapped.

"Billy was asleep and Mason jumped on him. Billy grabbed him around his neck and threw him on the bed" Danni sniffed "He needs help Heath but I can't get through to him, he won't listen"

Heath pulled Danni into a tight hug, he really felt for her "Give him time Hon, he will get help" Heath reassured Danni.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Billy knew Danni wasn't going to react very well to his news, but he didn't want to hurt his family anymore so he thought it would be for the best.

Mason and Caitlin were already in bed when Billy went home; he was surprised to see Danni sat in the lounge in the dark. As he flicked on the light Danni rushed to him and hugged him "Where have you been?" she exclaimed.

"Just driving around" Billy replied "Maybe you should sit down"

Danni frowned but sat on the sofa anyway "What's going on?" Danni wondered as she watched Billy sit beside her, he gently took Danni's hand.

"I've been to headquarters today to speak to someone" Billy explained.

"What you've been to get help? That's great babe" Danni assumed.

"Not exactly" Billy replied "I have been to see about going back"

"What" Danni was horrified.

"I'm not ready to deal with this life yet baby, I need to go back to what I'm used to" Billy's words devastated Danni.

"I'm pregnant" she gasped.

"What" Billy was stunned "How long have you known?"

"I found out this morning, I was waiting for you to get home before I told you. Can't you tell the MOD you've changed you mind?" Danni hoped

"It's too late they want me to fly back out there tomorrow" Billy replied "I swear to you baby if I had known sooner I would have…"

"Got help, instead of just running away" Danni spat "You've been a lot of things Billy Jacobs but I never had you down as being a coward" Danni added before getting up and walking out of the door.

She got in her Ute and drove away leaving Billy stood in the doorway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"ALRIGHT, Alright I'm coming" Heath yelled as he walked through the house to answer the door which was being banged off its hinges. He was shocked when he opened it for Danni to rush straight into his arms. Her face was tear stained and she was still sobbing.

"Hey what's happened?" Heath asked as he pulled her away from him a little "Danni talk to me"

"He's going back" Danni cried.

"What do you mean going back?" Heath wasn't sure he understood this right.

"To Afghanistan, he went to see them this afternoon and signed himself up for another tour" Danni explained in between sniffs.

"I'm sure if you tell him about the baby" Heath said softly but Danni shook her head.

"He already knows, he flies out there tomorrow" She sobbed Heath just stood and hugged her tightly. Seeing Danni like this was breaking his heart but Heath knew whether he liked it or not he had no right to get involved.

**Thoughts please did any of you expect this. Also I have no idea how the army works or what officials are called so if anyone could give me a heads up that would be fantastic x x x**


	7. Way out!

Billy had just got back from taking the kids to school; he was still surprised that he hadn't heard from Danni. Billy checked his phone and still nothing, he had an idea where he might find her so he turned back out of the house and headed towards the car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax frowned as he watched Danni walking out of Heath's bedroom in one of his old t-shirts; Heath was still fast asleep on the couch "Morning" Brax said cautiously. Danni just grunted, grabbed her Iphone off the table and headed back to bed.

"Heath" Brax said as he shook Heath's leg "Heath" he said again.

"What?" Heath snapped.

"What's Danni doing here?" Brax wondered, Heath sat up a little.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door Brax opened it and was shocked to see Billy "Dan here?" Billy asked. Brax nodded and opened the door wider so Billy could come in.

"Danni" Brax called towards Heath's bedroom. Danni came out and frowned when she saw Billy.

"What do you want?" she spat angrily causing even more confusion from Brax.

"We need to talk" Billy replied.

"Really well you didn't want to talk yesterday when you made the decision to go back to Afghanistan without me" Danni snapped. Brax's eyes widened when Danni mentioned Afghanistan.

"I'm sorry we should have talked about it first baby" Billy tried to put his arms around Danni but she pushed hi away.

"Don't touch me" Danni spat angrily "The only reason you are here now is to ease your conscience"

"That's not true babe, you know its not" Billy argued "I love you"

"Love me, you've got a funny way of showing it, just go Billy" Danni snipped.

"Danni please" Billy tried to hug her again but she moved away.

"Just go Billy" she snapped before disappearing back into Heath's bedroom. Brax was now more confused as ever. He waited for Billy to leave and then went into the bedroom to see Danni; she was sat on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest sobbing.

"Hey" Brax said softly as he sat beside Danni and put his arm around her "Do you wanna tell me what all this is about?"

"Danni wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked at Brax "He's going back to Afghanistan this afternoon" Danni sniffed.

"Yeah I got that part, but there's more to this than that Dan, what's wrong?" Brax asked.

"He isn't coping with life at home so I told him he needed to get help, and what does he do…sign himself up for another tour" Danni cried "I found out I was pregnant yesterday Brx" she added to a stunned Brax. He just stared at the carpet for a few seconds.

Brax didn't have a clue what to say so he just put his arms round Danni and hugged her tightly. This didn't sound like something Billy would do at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Billy went home and started to pack his bags ready for his flight, he hated leaving things like this with Danni, but he knew know he had made the decision to go back, he didn't have any choice. As Billy continued to pack some things in a bag he couldn't take his eyes of the wedding photo on a silver frame on the chest of drawers. He picked it up and traced the photo with his fingers.

Billy jumped and dropped the frame when he heard a knocking at the door as he opened it he was shocked to see Jack standing on the porch "Hey Buddy2 Billy smiled as he opened the door wider to let jack in.

"Where's Danni?" Jack replied "I'm meant to be going shopping with her today" he added.

"Oh sorry mate she's not here, she stayed with Brax and Heath last night" Billy replied.

"Why?" Jack frowned.

"Oh she just went to watch a movie and fell seep" Billy lied, Jack just frowned even more.

"Watch a movie?" Jack sighed "I might have downs but I'm not stupid"

Billy laughed a little "I know mate but I didn't want you to worry" Billy replied as he offered Jack a beer.

"No thanks" Jack shook his head "So what happened, did you guys have a fight?"

"Yeah something like that, thing is I'm going back to Afghanistan today" Billy started to explain.

"Today, I thought you didn't have to go back for another few months yet" Jack interrupted.

"Well I asked to go back early" Billy replied

"And Dan's mad about it" Jack guessed "Did you want me to try and talk to her?"

"I'm not sure if it will work but its worth a try" Billy smiled "Thanks mate"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danni had finally got herself dressed and was now sat in the lounge watching TV, Brax had gone out leaving Heath and Danni by themselves. Heath slumped on the sofa next to Danni causing her to look at him "What" she said.

"Don't you think you should be talking to Billy about this?" heath asked nervously.

"What like he talked to me you mean?" Danni spat "Sorry she apologized quickly when she realised she had snapped at Heath.

"I know it was a stupid thing to do, but is this how you really want to leave this Danni? Six months is a long time" Heath said trying to get through to Danni.

"I know" Danni admitted "But I'm just so angry with him, not just for going back, but for running away from his problems instead of facing them. I'm the one who gets left to pick up the pieces and no doubt I will be the one who has to explain all this to the kids"

"Shouldn't you be talking to Billy about this" Heath wondered "Look Danni I didn't want to say this but you can't let him leave on an argument, it's not a holiday he's going on, a lot can happen out there in six months"

"Don't you think I know that, there isn't a day goes by I don't think about that" Danni snapped.

"All I'm saying you need to go home and sort this out, because if something happens and Billy doesn't come home. I know for one that you won't be able to live with yourself" Heath basically put in towards what everyone had been thinking.

"I should talk to him shouldn't I?" Danni whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah you should" Heath replied as he kissed Danni's head "Now come on I'll drive you"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Billy was just putting the final things in his rucksack when Danni walked through the door, Billy quickly dropped everything and rushed to her "Dan" he said softly.

"I love you" Danni sobbed as she rushed straight into her husband's arms "But I could kill you for this. Billy held danni for a few moments before pulling away.

"I know and I'm sorry, I should never have told them I would go back without talking to you first" Billy sighed "I was scared"

Danni frowned "Scared of what?" she asked him curiously.

"Scared of who I have become, Danni I blacked your eye last week and I almost strangled Mason, I don't want to hurt you anymore" Billy explained. "I love you so much and I thought it was the only way I could protect you. I swear baby if I had known you were pregnant I would never have done it"

Danni took Billy's hands and looked into his eyes "I know that and I also know how much I love you, I swear to god, you better not get yourself killed out there Billy Jacobs" Danni smiled as she reached up and kissed Billy lips gently "How long have you got" Danni wondered cheekily.

"Long enough" Billy grinned as hen picked Danni up and carried her to the bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This was the part Danni hated the most about being a soldiers wife, the last goodbye before the flight.

Danni gripped Billy's hand tightly as she walked with him through the airport; Billy stopped and put his arms around Danni's waist. Danni couldn't help but notice the amount of people who were looking at them. Billy was in full uniform and was attracting quite a lot of attention especially from the girls.

"Keep your phone on and I'll call you as soon as I can" Billy said before leaning in to kiss Danni.

"I love you so much" Danni sobbed as she pulled away from his kiss and hugged Billy tightly.

"I love you too baby, and don't worry six months will fly by" Billy replied as he used his hand to lift Danni's chin "I want regular updates ok" he added as he placed his hand gently on her stomach. Danni nodded "Tell the kids I'll talk to them on Skype"

Danni kissed Billy again before looking into his eyes "You make sure you come home Billy Jacob's" she warned before kissing him one last time and turning to walk away.

-x-

Tears fell from Danni's eyes as she walked through the airport car-park she looked down at the phone in her hand which had beeped _**I will come home I promise, I love you baby x x x**_

Danni put her phone on the dashboard and started up her Ute. She drove out of the car-park and back home. She was surprised when she got home. There were cars and Ute's all on the front drive of her house, as Danni got out of the car she couldn't help but smile when she heard music coming from the back garden.

Danni walked down the side of the house and into the garden, which was full of River Boy's. As she scanned the garden she saw Brax Heath Casey Charlie and Ruby all sat at a table with Jack and Harriet.

Brax headed over to Danni when he saw he arrive "What is all this?" She asked him curiously.

"Well we thought you might need some company when you got home and the kids suggested a Barbie" Brax explained.

"The kids are here?" Danni repeated as she searched the garden.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind but we explained to them what's going on and that Billy got called to go back because he was the best and they needed him" Brax smiled.

"What you told them that?" Danni also smiled "What did they say?"

"They were fine about it, they were a bit worried about you though" Brax added as he nodded in the direction of Mason and Caitlin.

**Hope that was ok for you all, please review and let me know what you think x x x**


	8. Letter Home

**_While Billy is in _****_Afghanistan_****_ I have decided to start every chapter with a letter, so here is the first Letter._**

_Hey beautiful,_

_Sorry I haven't written until now, but it has been madness we are constantly on the move. _

_Hope you and the kids are keeping well and bump isn't giving you too much trouble. __I have worked it out that you are about 11 weeks pregnant now, which hopefully means the morning sickness has now, stopped._

_It seems we are going to be at this camp for a while so hopefully I will be ale to call you soon, so keep your phone on you at all times baby. I love you with all my heart angel and cannot wait to come home. Not long now._

_Miss you and love you always Bill x_

_PS give the kids a kiss from me x x x_

Tears filled Danni's eyes as she read the letter from Billy, it was the first one he had sent her since going on tour almost 6 weeks ago. Seeing his scruffy handwriting scrawled across the page brought a lump to Danni's throat as she held the sheet of paper tightly in her hands.

It was the morning of Danni's scan and to be honest this letter couldn't have come at a better time, at least now she could send Billy a picture of the baby in her reply letter. The children were at school and Danni was just heading out of the house. As she put the letter in her handbag and took out her keys she was surprised to hear a gentle knocking at the front door.

"Hey" Danni smiled when she opened the door and saw Heath standing on the door step "I was just on my way out" she added.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm here, I figured you wouldn't want to go to the scan on your own so here I am" Heath smiled.

"You don't have to do that y'idiot" Danni frowned as she locked the front door of her house and headed to her Ute.

"I'm not asking" Heath replied sternly "None of us are going to let you go through this by yourself Dan so you might as well get used to it"

"Fine" Danni snapped "Thanks Heath" she added with a softened tone.

Heath nodded as he got in the Ute beside Danni. She drove out of the drive way and in the direction of the hospital.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Charlie were sorting out some paperwork in Angelo's before opening "Have you spoken to Danni today?" Charlie wondered as she took a break from her pile of papers.

"Nah, but Heath is going round" Brax replied as he too put his pen down "He's going to her scan with her"

"What Heath?" Charlie exclaimed she didn't mean to sound so shocked.

"Er yeah Charlie, Heath" Brax replied he was a little annoyed with Charlie's surprised tone "I told you he's really close to Dan"

"I know he is" Charlie admitted she had realised over the last few weeks just how close Heath and Danni were.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Heath and Danni were now sat in the room waiting for Dr Wilson "What if its twins?" Heath said breaking the silence.

"It better not be" Danni giggled as she saw the cheeky grin creep across Heath's face

"Nah it won't be, besides you are far to tidy to be having twins" Heath replied.

"Oh my god since when did you become an expert on pregnancy Heath Braxton" Danni couldn't help but laugh.

"It doesn't matter" Heath blushed.

"Tell me" Danni smirked.

"Ok I have been reading What to expect when you are expecting" Heath admitted causing Danni to laugh out loud.

"Oh wow I had no idea you were pregnant Heath when are you due" Danni teased as she rubbed Heath's stomach.

"Shut up" Heath laughed as he pushed Danni's arm away "I read them for you didn't I" he added. Danni's face suddenly turned serious.

"Oh my god Heath" Danni smiled "That's so sweet"

"I'm so sorry to keep you both waiting" a female voice interrupted "My names Dr Wilson and you must be Danni Jacobs"

Danni nodded and smiled "Yep that's me"

"Ok Mrs Jacob's this is your third pregnancy, is that correct?" the Doctor asked as she flicked through Danni's notes.

"Yeah that's right" Danni confirmed.

"Ah well I won't need to go through the whys and wherefores with you then, why don't we start by lifting your shirt so we can take a look at what's in there" Dr Wilson smiled as she turned on the ultrasound machine.

Danni lifted her top gently "You must be dad?" Doctor Wilson assumed as she looked at Heath who was sat beside Danni.

"God no, this is my cousin" Danni quickly corrected.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Dad can't be here then I take it" the Doctor quickly apologised for her assumption.

"No he's in Afghanistan" Danni replied sadly.

"Oh I am sorry, well let's hope we can get a good picture to send to him then" the doctor smile as she scanned around Danni's stomach "There we are"

Danni and Heath's eyes were instantly drawn to the small white blob on the screen "Wow" Danni gasped with tears in her eyes. She suddenly broke down.

"Hey" Heath said softly as he quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around Danni "Shh" he soothed.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't know if I can do this" Danni cried.

"What do you mean?" Heath wondered why Danni was in such a state.

"I don't know if I can do this by myself, he should be here Heath, Billy should be here" Danni sobbed hard into Heath's chest.

"Hey look at me" Heath said harshly as he lifted Danni's head to look at him "You are not going to do this alone, me and Brax will be here to support you until Billy gets home"

Danni looked into heath's eyes and nodded "Ok" she whispered.

"I was going to offer you the details of a support group for women like yourself, but I think it's obvious you won't be needing those Mrs Jacobs. It would seem you have the support of your whole family" the doctor smiled as she handed Danni an envelope with some scan photos of her baby "These are for your husband"

"Thank you" Danni smiled as she took the envelope and put it inside her handbag.

**Please review, also I have recently added a new story called next Generation, please take a look and let me know what you think.**


	9. Absent Loved Ones

A small black picture fell out of the envelope as Billy opened it, a lump formed in his throat instantly as he looked at it; it was a picture of Danni's scan. Billy pulled the letter out of the envelope and read it.

**_Hey baby, _**

**_Sorry it's been a while; I wanted to get a picture before I wrote back. And I am pleased to say I finally have one. _**

**_I would like to introduce you to our newest addition. I seem to be missing you a lot lately. Glad you have settled and was glad we could speak on Skype last night. _**

**_The kids have sent you some pictures; hope you have somewhere to put all of these. Looking forward to your next letter and Skype call. Hope it's soon love you so much_**

**_See ya soon Baby, my love always Danni x x x_**

x-x-x

Danni couldn't hide the huge grin on her face as she pulled up in the lay by next to Heath's Ute "Can't you try and pretend you are not loving this?" Heath frowned as Danni got out of her car and approached him.

"Nope, I've lost count of the amount of times I have told you to scrap this thing" Danni chuckled as she pulled her tool box out of the boot of her car.

"Hey let me get that" Heath said as he took the box off Danni. Heath put the tools next to the bonnet of the car and watched curiously as Danni leant over and took a look at it "So can you save it"

"Baby this thing is beyond saving, but I can have a go at getting it started" Danni teased as she started to fiddle around.

x-x-x

Brax and Charlie were sat in Angelo's enjoying a few moments of quiet time together "I still can't believe how well Danni is coping" Charlie sighed as she sipped her water.

"Yeah well that's Dan, she will handle anything that is thrown her way" Brax smiled "I mean lets face it she has had plenty of practice"

"How do you mean?" Charlie wondered.

"Well it's not the first time Billy has been in Afghan while Danni was pregnant" Brax explained "We just have to pull together and be there for her until he gets home"

"And what if he doesn't come home?" Charlie asked curiously.

"We try not to think about it, and we definitely don't say things like that to Danni" Brax frowned.

"No of course I would never say anything like that to Danni" Charlie replied quickly.

"Anything like what?" a familiar voice interrupted as Charlie looked round she saw Danni and Heath approach her and Brax.

"Oh nothing we were just discussing" Charlie tried to think of an excuse.

"Hey what took you so long?" Brax interrupted quickly redirecting the conversation to Heath.

"His Ute failed him again" Danni laughed as she pulled up a chair next to Charlie "That piece of scrap needs destroying"

"Yes ok I'll start looking for something else" Heath frowned.

As Danni sat laughing and talking with Brax, Heath and Charlie she was surprised to feel her phone vibrate.

"Hello" Danni spoke cautiously but was soon excited when the voice replied "Oh my god hey baby, I didn't think you would be able to ring me for another couple of weeks"

"Oh you got the photo" Danni smiled before walking away from the table.

Brax, Heath and Charlie watched Danni curiously as she sat at an empty table and started to fiddle with a napkin, she had a huge smile on her face. After a few minutes Danni finally rejoined the table "He's coming home" Danni beamed.

"What?" Charlie giggled "When?"

"Oh not for a few weeks yet but he has been granted compassionate leave so he can be home a few weeks before the baby's born?" Danni explained "Only another 3 months and he will be home again"

"Dan that's awesome" Heath grinned as he hugged Danni, Charlie and Brax shared a glance as they watched how happy Danni was at the news.

x-x-x

It had been almost 3 months since Danni had received the news that Billy was coming home. Danni was now almost 7 months pregnant and was about ready for Billy's home-coming; it was only a few days now until he was due back. Danni had decided not to tell the kids about Billy coming home; she wanted it to be a surprise

Danni had arranged for a family get together, it was Mason's birthday and Danni knew he would be a little disheartened that his Dad couldn't be there "You ok mate?" Danni asked as she watched Mason unwrap his birthday present "It's the one you wanted isn't it?"

"Yeah" Mason nodded as he put the computer game on the table "I just wish dad was here"

"I know mate" Danni sighed as she put her arms around the little boy; suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Mason cried as he rushed to the door, he seemed deflated though when he opened it and Brax, Heath and Casey were stood at the door with Charlie and Ruby "Oh hi" he said before turning and walking slowly back into the kitchen.

"I think he thought you were his dad" Danni smiled as she helped Brax into the kitchen with some of the food he had brought.

"Bless him, it must be hard for him knowing his dad isn't going to be around for his birthday" Ruby said as she put some drinks in the fridge, Casey threw her a look that made her realise what she had said instantly "I'm sorry Danni I didn't mean to…"

"Its fine Ruby" Danni replied "Its not the first birthday we've celebrated without his dad, if think this is glum you should see his face at Christmas" Danni said before dropping a glass bowl full of salad on the floor "Shit" she cried as she put her hand up to her face.

"Hey it's ok" Brax said as he rushed to Danni "He'll have a great birthday and Billy will be here in a few days"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Danni sighed "Hey listen would you start the barbie while I go and change"

Brax nodded and made his way out to the garden through the back door; Danni headed upstairs and went into her bedroom. She changed into a yellow maxi dress and white thong sandals; she pulled her pin out of her hair and let it fall gently around her shoulders. Danni quickly ran the brush through her hair before heading downstairs.

Some more guests had arrived by the time Danni came downstairs some of the Rivers Boys, her brother Jack and his girlfriend and Billy's parents were all sat outside, Charlie and Ruby were in the kitchen cleaning up the glass from the bowl Danni dropped and preparing some more salad "Wow you look great" Charlie smiled trying to lift Danni's mood a little.

"Thank you" Danni replied as she looked out of the window "Where's the birthday boy?"

"Oh he's with Casey and Heath, they are helping him build the birthday present we got him" Ruby explained as she washed some salad leaves under the tap "It's a remote control car"

Before Danni had chance to reply she was shocked to hear a knock at the door "That'll be the police, I bet the neighbours are complaining again" Danni joked as she walked to the door. Heath came in back door just as Danni approached the front door.

"Hey Dan do you have any more glue" Heath called down the hall.

"Yeah in the cupboard near the fridge" Danni replied before opening the front door, as she pulled the door wide she dropped the jug she was carrying in her hand. The crash caused Heath to rush out of the Kitchen, as he got closer to Danni he saw the two men in uniform standing at the front door. Heath rushed towards Danni when he saw her legs were giving way, he got to Danni just in time to stop her from falling. Danni wrapped her arms around Heath's neck and allowed him to take her weight.

Danni had been paralysed to the spot with fear; she couldn't move or speak or even think. Danni knew the only reason she was still standing upright was because Heath was holding her "You'd better come in" Heath said as he moved to the side and helped Danni walk away from the door so the men could get inside the house.

Brax, Casey and Mason were being extremely loud when they walked into the kitchen "I still think this car could beat uncle Heath's Ute" Mason laughed as he swing his newly built remote control racing car around.

"Brax" Charlie said quickly grabbing Brax's attention he looked to where Charlie was pointing and saw Heath with Danni and the men. Brax walked cautiously towards them.

"Maybe we should sit down Mrs Jacob's" one of the men suggested. Heath nodded and led Danni into the lounge.

"Hey Mason why don't we take the car outside and show Uncle Jack" Casey said as he put his had on Mason's shoulder and led Mason into the garden. Ruby followed Casey and Charlie sat on a chair in the kitchen.

Charlie heard Brax close the lounge door and then waited for a few minutes, suddenly there was a screech. Charlie tried to fight the tears as she heard Danni sobbing in the lounge; suddenly Billy's parents came rushing inside the kitchen just as Brax came out of the lounge "What's happened?" Angela asked Brax frantically.

"You should go in there" Brax pointed to the lounge door. Billy's mum and Dad rushed into the lounge as Brax sat next to Charlie.

"What happened?" Charlie asked nervously, she knew form Danni's scream the news must have been bad.

"Billy was out on late night patrol when they were ambushed" Brax tired to explain.

"But he's going to be ok right?" Charlie asked desperately.

"Nah, he's been killed Charlie" Brax sighed as he put his hand on the back of his head.

"No" Charlie gasped s she stood up and rushed towards the lounge, the door was still open. As Charlie looked in the room she could see Billy's dad holding his mum and on the sofa was Danni, she was wrapped tightly in Heath's arms, her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red raw. Charlie had no idea what to say to Danni or Billy's parents she just turned slowly and walked back towards Brax who greeted her with a hug "What is Danni going to do now?"

Brax couldn't reply, not because he was too shocked to speak, although that was part of it but mainly because he couldn't answer Charlie's question. Truth was Brax had no idea what Danni was going to do now.

**Hope this was ok for you all, I would really like to hear what you thought, so please review. Although it doesn't seem like it now I promise this story will have a happy ending for Danni, not in the way you would expect though x x x**


End file.
